Courage
by Paolla R
Summary: Nenhum pecado permanece em segredo. Sirius
1. Provando do Veneno

_**"Bela e terrível como a manhã e a noite**_

_**Bela como o mar e o sol e a neve sobre a montanha**_

_**Aterrorizante como a tempestade e o trovão..." **_

_(Senhor dos Anéis, A Sociedade do Anel) _

I – Provando do Veneno 

A batalha ia mal, e o escuro da noite que começava a cobrir o céu de Londres indicava que só tendia a piorar. Algumas construções próximas explodiam em chamas ou desabavam sendo atingidas pelos feitiços perigosos e até mesmo fatais que eram disparados por todos os bruxos, aurores ou comensais, sem mais distinção – já que pouco se enxergava naquela confusão. Mas os que lutavam naquela noite tentavam não pensar que podiam estar acertando alguns dos seus. "Não há vitória sem perdas", como alguns costumavam dizer. Estavam todos tentando concentrar-se ao máximo para focalizar toda sua magia nos feitiços, afinal, cada movimento poderia ser seu último.

Enquanto desviava da investida de um comensal, Sirius viu, pelo canto dos olhos, a conhecida e aterrorizante luz verde sair da varinha de um dos comensais e ir em direção à James, que estava de costas alheio ao que estava prestes a atingi-lo. Sem hesitar, deixou seu oponente para trás e desatou a correr. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta: James a alguns metros à frente, ainda sem ter tomado conhecimento do feitiço que quase o atingia, e Sirius correndo o mais rápido possível, empurrando qualquer alma viva que se pusesse em seu caminho; Atirou-se em cima do amigo, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão, escapando por um triz do feitiço fatal.

Ofegava quando se recompôs, sentando-se no chão por um momento. Sorriu aliviado, havia conseguido salvá-lo. Não queria nem pensar o que aconteceria se o perdesse, seu melhor amigo. James sentou-se também, um pouco surpreso, mas aparentemente havia captado o que havia acontecido, ou quase.

"Fico te devendo essa!" – James falou, sorrindo e ajeitando os óculos que teimavam em cair para frente desde a época de Hogwarts.

"Ah, Prongs... Pode apostar que eu vou cobrar." – Sirius disse, sorrindo marotamente. Apoiou as mãos no chão para se levantar, mas algo fez com que ele estacasse exatamente como estava.

"Ora, ora... Se não é o meu priminho rebelde!" – uma voz fria e feminina disse, na frente deles.

Aquela voz lhe trazia um mar de lembranças tristes e indesejáveis. Lembranças que ele desejava nunca mais ter que resgatar em sua memória. Sem dúvida, a voz piorara com o passar dos anos. Soava mais cínica e cruel do que nunca. Dava-lhe nojo, ódio, raiva, tudo misturado num sentimento que somente aquela mulher era capaz de despertar nele. E ele sabia que agora i ela /i era mais cruel do que jamais fora, no auge de sua carreira de comensal. Levantou os olhos para encará-la. Sirius a reconheceria até no inferno, mesmo de máscara: Bellatrix Lestrange, ou, como ele lembrava melhor dela, _Bellatrix Black.  
_

Sirius e James levantaram rapidamente, ambos apontando a varinha para a comensal. Sirius não podia enxergar seus olhos, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que ela os encarava com desdém, enquanto apontava a varinha perigosamente para eles. Estariam mentindo se negassem que ela causava um certo medo, até mesmo neles.

"Precisa de ajuda, Lestrange?" – um segundo comensal, que ele julgou ser Avery, perguntou, chegando por trás da mulher e postando-se ao seu lado.

"Fique com aquele ali." – ela indicou James com a cabeça. "Eu cuidarei do meu primo." Um sorriso desumano pareceu se formar no rosto da mulher quando ela voltou a encará-lo. – "Acha que pode contra mim, Sirius?"

"Acho que a pergunta não é essa." – ele disse, arriscando um sorriso zombador. "Você, Bellatrix, acha que pode comigo? Parece que anda muito satisfeita consigo ultimamente, a única comensal mulher..."

"E a melhor." – ela disse, sem alterar o tom de voz. "Sinto muito, primo, mas nós não estamos aqui para conversar."

Com um simples aceno da varinha ela lançou um feitiço que teria causado um belo estrago em Sirius, se este não tivesse desviado bem a tempo.

"Vai precisar de muito mais se quiser me causar um simples arranhão, Trix." – ele disse, vendo-a se irritar e apertar fortemente a varinha a menção do antigo apelido.

Ele sentia um estranho prazer em irritá-la. Era como se, cada vez que eles se encontravam, surgisse um placar imaginário que marcava quantas vezes um conseguia tirar o outro do sério. Eram adultos, mas ainda conservavam certas manias da adolescência. As pessoas mudam, algumas para sempre e nem sempre para melhor, mas certas coisas ficam.

Duelaram por mais alguns minutos, sem que nenhum se ferisse realmente. Era incrível o jeito como pareciam prever os movimentos do outro, escapando exatamente no último segundo, a sintonia deles era inegável. Mas aquilo estava começando a ficar cansativo.

"Vamos sair daqui." – ela o desafiou. "Nos enfrentar, somente eu e você, como nos velhos tempos."

"Sem comensais, e sem aurores." – ele confirmou, indicando a floresta ao lado com os olhos. "Conheço um lugar. A menos que você não tenha coragem suficiente."

Não era uma proposta muito sensata, e era ainda menos sensato aceitá-la. Mas Sirius realmente nunca se preocupou muito com o que é sensato ou não. Falavam tanto que ele era inconseqüente, que ele decidira fazer jus de verdade ao título.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada, priminho." – ela retrucou, seguindo-o em direção à floresta.

Depois de avançarem num caminho tortuoso para dentro da floresta, um controlando com o olhar os movimentos do outro, e com Sirius sempre a frente indicando o caminho, chegaram ao lugar do qual ele havia falado. Era um lugar... Estranho. Mas ainda assim bonito. Parecia antigo, esquecido pela humanidade. Com seus pilares no estilo grego, alguns até em parte destruídos, e várias flores caídas pelo chão, alguns bancos espalhados aleatoriamente pelo local, numa clareira no coração da floresta.

"Bem, aqui estamos." – Sirius disse. "Não vejo quem possa vir até aqui nos atrapalhar. Duvido que muita gente conheça esse lugar. Pelo menos os aurores não conhecem. E quanto aos seus amigos comensais, duvido que teriam capacidade de achar um lugar tão bonito e tão bem escondido."

"Não parece um lugar onde as pessoas costumam... Lutar" – a mulher disse, mantendo seu tom de voz frio, enquanto se perguntava mentalmente como Sirius conhecia aquele lugar.

"E não é." – respondeu, e seus olhos ficaram vagos por um momento enquanto provavelmente buscava uma lembrança do local. "Está esperando o quê?"

Ela o olhou, desentendida.

"Como nos velhos tempos, Trix. Se acha que vou lutar com você usando essa máscara, está muito enganada."

"E se você acha que eu vou tirá-la, está muito enganado." – sua voz soava fria e decidida, embora ela parecesse um tanto insegura quanto ao local e freqüentemente olhasse para os lados como que para conferir se não havia mais ninguém.

"Não precisa se preocupar, não é uma emboscada." – ele disse, depois de algum tempo, adivinhando os pensamentos dela. "Eu disse que nos enfrentaríamos a sós, vou cumprir com a minha palavra. Embora não fosse de todo mau entregá-la aos aurores, eles já estão ocupados lá fora."

"Pouca chance esses simples aurores teriam contra mim." – ela disse, jogando o capuz para trás e tirando a máscara, finalmente.

Se encararam nos olhos pela primeira vez aquela noite – o primeiro erro. O cinza contra o negro. Era impossível decifrar os mistérios que ambos guardavam. Desviando dos olhos da mulher depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sirius pôde perceber que ela mudara, mas continuava tão insuportavelmente bela quanto antigamente. A cascata de cabelos negros ainda caía encaracolada nas pontas pelas suas costas. Os lábios continuavam vermelhos, mas agora o sorriso era mais doentio, e cruel. A face pálida, embora mais maltratada pelo tempo, continuava livre de imperfeições. Pode-se dizer que Bellatrix possuía todos os defeitos de uma mulher perfeita, de uma Black perfeita. Era isso que Sirius mais detestava nela: a maldita perfeição.

Bellatrix evitava olhar o primo nos olhos, nunca gostara muito da sensação que eles lhe passavam. Era como se Sirius pudesse ver através dela, pudesse ler seus pensamentos e chegar até seus mais profundos segredos, sentia-se nua e desprotegida quando ele lhe olhava daquele jeito. Mesmo tentando não pensar nisso, ela não conseguiu não reparar que Sirius continuava um homem e tanto. Os anos pareciam não passar para ele. Aliás, passavam. Mas quanto mais os anos passavam, mais beleza acrescentavam ao homem. Ela não entendia o que havia saído errado na criação do primo. Quer dizer, até se rebelar ele havia sido criado como qualquer outro Black. E ele possuía características dos Black, também. Era arrogante, sarcástico, inteligente... Bonito. Droga, como era bonito. E uma série de outros adjetivos que poderiam ser relacionados aos Black – faltando provavelmente apenas a maldade, o apego às Artes das Trevas e coisas do tipo.

Afastando de vez aqueles pensamentos tolos de sua mente, ela empunhou a varinha em posição de duelo.

"Pronto, priminho?" – perguntou, ironicamente.

"Eu já nasci pronto, Bellatrix." – ele disse, empunhando a varinha também e preparando-se para começar a duelar.

Por algum tempo, eles continuaram a duelar. E as coisas não estavam sendo diferentes do duelo anterior, exceto na parte em que não corriam risco de esbarrar em algum outro auror ou comensal. Aqueles feitiços eram inúteis. Ambos sabiam como desviar ou bloquear perfeitamente todos, não se podiam negar que os dois haviam sido muito bem treinados. Quem não soubesse que eram de lados opostos naquela guerra, diria que treinavam juntos, pela sintonia perfeita que mantinham.

"Você sabe que sou mais ágil que você com a varinha, Sirius." – a mulher disse, com um sorriso vitorioso ao escapar de (mais) um feitiço.

"Oh, é mesmo?!" – ele retrucou, sarcástico. "Então que tal resolvermos isso como antigamente?"

Afastou a capa preta que usava para trás, e, de seu cinto, puxou uma longa e fina espada de prata, adornada com esmeraldas no punho e realmente bonita. Os olhos de Bellatrix faiscaram ao ver aquela relíquia, e Sirius percebeu, embora ela tenha tentado esconder.

"Onde você conseguiu essa espada?" – ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar seu fascínio pelo objeto.

"Ah, Bellatrix. Se eu te contasse, teria que matá-la." – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Pensei que você pretendia fazer isso." – ela disse, sorrindo falsamente.

"Não distorça minhas palavras."

"Combien d'heure savez-vous utiliser une épée?" – ela perguntou, desviando do assunto._ (Há quanto tempo você sabe usar uma espada?) _

Sua voz era fria e sua expressão de deboche, mas isso não impedia que ficasse estupidamente bonita falando daquela maneira. Era uma mulher de perturbar os sentidos de qualquer homem.

"Les mêmes vous savez parler français." – ele respondeu, na mesma língua. _(O mesmo que você sabe falar francês.) _

"Certo." – Bellatrix disse, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. "Da maneira antiga, então."

Puxou de dentro de sua capa uma espada, também de prata, porém adornada com ametistas roxas, e um B gravado na lâmina. Herança dos Black, provavelmente. Uma bela espada, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas não era muito se comparada a de Sirius.

Começaram a lutar. Golpes fortes, movimentos rápidos, andavam por toda extensão do local. Sirius era mais ágil, isso não se podia negar. Fazia anos que Bellatrix não usava aquela espada, nem sabia bem o porque de ainda a carregar. Numa distração de Sirius, a mulher conseguiu aproximar a espada perigosamente de sua garganta num golpe preciso. Porém, ela não o concluiu.

"Nunca hesite." – Sirius disse, irônico.

A batalha seguia com o mesmo rumo, ainda parelha apesar da habilidade de Sirius ser maior. Num golpe ágil, conseguiu encurralar a comensal contra um pilar.

"Nervosa?" – perguntou, sorrindo no canto dos lábios.

Sem nem responder a pergunta, Bellatrix conseguiu esquivar-se e voltou a lutar. Depois, foi a vez de Sirius ser encurralado, com a ponta da espada da mulher apontada diretamente para sua garganta.

"Petrificado!" – ela disse, sorrindo vitoriosa.

Sirius esquivou, tornando a golpeá-la. Agora, além da sintonia com as varinhas, eles entravam também em sintonia com as espadas. Sirius, num golpe, chegou a encostar a lateral da espada nas costas de Bellatrix.

"Me disse para nunca hesitar com uma espada na mão." – ela disse, sarcástica, esquivando-se dele.

"Quando você aprender a usar isso direito," – ele disse, voltando a lutar. "Não vai mais precisar ouvir o que eu digo."

"Nós não estamos treinando."

"É, você tem razão." – Sirius disse, começando a colocar mais força em seus golpes.

Bellatrix era forçada a recuar cada vez mais, não conseguia mais nem atacar o primo. Sua prática com espadas estava enferrujada, odiava admitir. Agora, ela concentrava-se em, pelo menos, defender-se. Logo, ela sentiu suas costas baterem drasticamente contra a parede. Sirius encurralou-a, colocando a espada próxima a seu pescoço e apoiando seu outro braço na parede atrás dela.

"Quem está no comando agora, Bellinha?" – perguntou, cinicamente. Ela odiava quando ele falava daquela maneira, era tão Black.

Estavam próximos demais, e qualquer distância é perigosa para um homem perto de uma mulher daquelas. Os dois estavam ofegantes devido à luta – embora talvez aquela proximidade colaborasse um pouco para isso – se encarando firmemente. Os lábios da mulher estavam entreabertos; vermelhos, e convidativos demais, na opinião de Sirius. Todo o resto do mundo pareceu desaparecer naquele momento, e todo o pouco bom senso que Sirius tinha foi levado embora. Não medindo as conseqüências, selou seus lábios nos dela, sem sequer mover a espada.

Os lábios de Bellatrix tinham um gosto doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, chegava a ser viciante – e Sirius, em outras circunstâncias, pensaria que veneno provavelmente teria o mesmo gosto. Não podia dizer com certeza, nunca havia provado. Por alguns segundos, beijaram-se de verdade, sem pensar em mais nada. Porém, Bellatrix voltou à razão rapidamente, empurrando Sirius para trás – num movimento arriscado, visando que a espada continuara encostada em seu pescoço todo aquele tempo.

"Você é louco, homem? Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso!" – ela vociferou, aproveitando-se da distração de Sirius para apontar sua espada perigosamente para ele.

Sirius riu. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer no momento, rir. Havia acabado de beijar sua prima mais odiada, uma comensal da morte procurada, sua inimiga, e de alguma maneira, não estava se importando. Inconseqüente, era isso que ele era mesmo, e não discordava. Ele deveria realmente estar ficando louco. Ele, e Bellatrix? Aquilo era algo totalmente inadmissível, chegava a ser ridículo. Mas ainda assim, era extremamente tentador.

"O que?" – Sirius perguntou, e, quando a mulher ia responder, ele tirou a espada da mão dela habilmente, jogando-a longe e trazendo Bellatrix para junto de si. "Isso?" – tornou a beijá-la, antes que ela tivesse tempo de manifestar qualquer reação.

Não havia nada de bonito naquele beijo. Não era carinhoso, romântico, nada. Era apenas... _Intenso. _Beijavam-se de uma maneira ardente, com urgência, como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Era uma sensação totalmente diferente de todas que eles já tinham experimentado. Não conseguiriam parar nem que quisessem – e nenhum dos dois pensava em fazê-lo. Esqueceram-se de tudo naqueles momentos, estavam loucos de desejo e nada mais interessava. Dane-se o mundo. Dane-se a guerra. Dane-se o bem ou o mal. Isso tudo era assunto para depois.

Sirius apressou-se em arrancar aquela capa que tanto o atrapalhava. Roupas pelo chão, movimentos rápidos e corpos suados. Ele nunca havia estado com uma mulher como aquela. Sem dúvida, Bellatrix realmente sabia o que estava fazendo – e ele também.

* * *

"Espero que o inferno não seja muito quente." – Sirius disse, sorrindo marotamente, enquanto observava a mulher vestir novamente a capa. "Nós acabamos de cometer o pior dos pecados."

"Como se você se importasse." – Bellatrix disse, tentando parecer indiferente.

Mas, de fato, era impossível ser indiferente _àquilo. _Não que tivesse a mínima intenção de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, não, isso seria burrice. Porém, não podia negar que havia sido... Maravilhoso. Esse era o adjetivo mais próximo que ela podia encontrar para descrever o que eles haviam feito, embora parecesse uma palavra bonita demais para descrever algo feito por duas pessoas que se odeiam. E eles se odiavam, nada mudaria. Visto por esse ângulo chegava a ser nojento.

"Você iria para ele de qualquer jeito." – disse, dando de ombros.

"Dos males o menor." – ela comentou, séria. "Estou mais preocupada com a punição em vida, do que depois da morte."

"Achei que você não tinha medo de nada." – ele debochou.

"Não seja cínico. Sua situação não é lá muito melhor com os seus amiguinhos aurores. Ordem da Fênix, não é? _Belo nome._"

"É, é sim." – ele disse, fingindo não perceber a ironia na frase da mulher. "Acalme-se, _Trix_. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, minha cara."

"Nosso segredo, você deveria dizer." – ela concluiu, séria. "E que fique claro, isso jamais vai voltar a acontecer. E morre aqui, Sirius Black."

"Ainda temos um duelo para terminar, Bellatrix. Não se esqueça disso." – ele disse, com um sorriso maroto, segundos antes dela desaparatar.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo dessa fic, que é meu xodó! Tenho que confessar que até que gostei dele, ficou mais ou menos do jeito que eu queria que ficasse. O trecho lá de cima é de Senhor dos Anéis. Ah, tem uma cena de Tróia na luta do capítulo, a parte do 'nervoso', e do 'petrificada' e do 'não hesitar com uma espada na mão', o resto é tudo autoria minha, creio eu.

Acho que é isso, então. Beijos, e comentem!


	2. Mudando o Rumo da Guerra

**_"Standing here, my hands in my pockets, like I have a thousand times_**_  
"De pé aqui com as mãos em meu bolso, como já estive muitas vezes  
**Thinking back..."**  
Lembrando do passado..."_  
(Bon Jovi – You Had Me From Hello)

  


II – Mudando o Rumo da Guerra

  
Sirius Black encarava o teto de seu quarto escuro, deitado. A lembrança da batalha de dias atrás ainda estava nítida em sua memória. Ele se ausentara enquanto estava com Bellatrix, e só depois viera a saber das inúmeras perdas que tiveram.

_"Lindo, homem. Seus amigos morrendo e você transando com a sua pior inimiga. Ótima conduta." _ – debochou de si mesmo em pensamentos. Colocou uma das almofadas no rosto, mania que tinha desde adolescente, sempre o fazia quando queria esquecer algo. Mas nem sempre adiantava, como era o caso.

Soube também que houve muitas perdas para os comensais. A batalha, na verdade, não terminara. Os dois lados acabaram achando melhor bater em retirada quando viram que estavam todos cometendo suicídio. Sirius sentia-se culpado pela preocupação no rosto de James quando ele apareceu.

_"Onde você estava, seu cachorro desgraçado?!" – James gritou, indignado_

"Você não quer saber, Prongs. Não quer saber." – Sirius disse, esquivando-se – algo que o amigo ignorou por completo.

"Procuramos você por horas, chegamos a pensar que estivesse morto! Nunca mais." _– ele disse, segurando Sirius pelos ombros. Falava sério, mas a expressão em seu rosto já era tranqüila por ter o amigo de volta, são e salvo. "Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso, Padfoot!"_

Sirius riu, e os dois abraçaram-se dando tapinhas um nas costas do outro. As amizades - e principalmente o medo de perdê-las - ficavam mais fortes naqueles tempos difíceis. 

Agora, ele pensava como poderia contar a James o que havia feito. Era loucura. Não, não podia contar a ninguém. Até mesmo o mais insano dos amigos o condenaria por aquilo. Além de Bellatrix ser a pior dos comensais, Sirius e ela eram primos. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido.

Não podia ter acontecido.

Estava realmente mais do que na hora de ele aprender a se controlar. Não podia mais agir como um adolescente. Havia muita coisa em jogo agora. E se algum dos lados soubesse que os dois se envolveram? E se Lestrange soubesse que eles se envolveram? Não podia por tudo a perder.

Sirius levantou-se, indo até a pequena, mas aconchegante, sacada do quarto, parando apoiado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos, gesto um tanto quanto seu. Por um momento, um pensamento ridículo passou pela sua cabeça: e se tentasse trazer Bellatrix para o lado do bem? Mas desistiu da idéia tão rapidamente quanto a teve. Ela era assim desde criança, jamais mudaria. Gostava mais das Artes das Trevas do que de qualquer coisa. Uma lembrança bem significativa disso veio à mente de Sirius...

_Mansão Black, verão de 1976._

Sirius já deixara de se surpreender com as coisas que sua família _fazia, mas não conseguiu não ficar boquiaberto com aquela notícia. Ali, na mesa de jantar, no verão de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, seus pais anunciavam o noivado de sua prima, Bellatrix, com Rodolphus Lestrange._

Por Merlin. Não que gostasse de Bellatrix, longe disso, mas ela tinha só 16 anos, e teria que se casar com um pretendente escolhido pelos Black. Se não fosse quem fosse, Sirius conseguiria até sentir algo mais do que pena. Estava realmente dividido entre a idéia de que ela merecia aquilo, e de que ninguém_ merecia aquilo._

Viu pelo canto dos olhos a garota sorrir falsamente para o noivo que estava sentado a sua frente, junto com toda sua família macabra. Será que ela gostava dessa idéia? Trix costumava seguir as regras, mas não era de aceitar o que não queria tão facilmente. Seu poder de persuasão era bem grande – e todos naquela casa pareciam ceder a ele.

Viu também a garota se levantar, pedindo licença e avançando corredor à dentro. Como de costume, sua maldita curiosidade o fez ir atrás dela.

Ao alcançar a prima, segurou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a parar de caminhar. – "Você não está... feliz com isso, está?" – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela se virou, encarando-o sem emoção. – "É o meu papel como uma Black digna, coisa que você nunca será."

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei." – disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

Por um momento, jurou vê-la fraquejar. Achou que ela fosse despejar estar cansada de tudo aquilo. Bobagem.

"Ah, me deixe garoto!" – ela disse, soltando seu braço bruscamente da mão do primo que ainda a segurava.

"Fugir não vai te livrar dos problemas, Trix." – disse, sorrindo vitorioso.

"Fugir, Sirius? Pare de tentar filosofar. Eu não estou fugindo de nada. Só estou me livrando do meu primo chato." – ela retrucou, sorrindo cinicamente.

"Então quer dizer que você quer casar com aquele homem?"

Ela pareceu parar para pensar um momento. – "Não." – respondeu, simplesmente. "Mas vou."

"Bellatrix, você não quer ser feliz?!" _ – Sirius perguntou, indignado com a frieza da garota._

"Só há uma maneira de ser feliz, Sirius. Dinheiro e poder. Se você puder garantir essas duas coisas, poderá garantir todo o resto." - disse, encarando-o seriamente. "Eu vou ser grande, você vai ver. Maior do que qualquer um dessa família, vou ter mais poder do que você jamais sequer imaginou."

"Resposta errada, Trix. Resposta errada." – o garoto disse, dando as costas e começando a andar.

"Não dê as costas pra mim, Sirius."

"Isso é uma ameaça, priminha?" – ele disse, dando uma gargalhada forçada. "É melhor você não dar as costas pra mim."

As lembranças daquela época o faziam sentir-se um inútil. Era tão fraco... Obrigado a se sujeitar a tantas coisas dentro daquela casa. Lembrou-se de Andromeda, ela sempre tivera as palavras certas para qualquer momento, provavelmente teria para este também. Não que ele pretendesse, em sã consciência, contar a ela – ou a qualquer outro ser vivo. _Até porque não significara nada_, repetiu em pensamento. Do mesmo, não sabia onde encontrar a prima. Fazia tempo que ela não dava notícias – o que o deixou realmente preocupado. Andie era casada com um trouxa. Mas, vendo por outro ângulo, também era irmã de Bellatrix, ela não poderia ser tão insensível a ponto de deixar machucarem sua própria irmã. Ou podia. Difícil dizer com certeza. Afinal, ela abriu mão de seu coração – isso se algum dia teve um – quando se tornou comensal.

Ironicamente, pensou que Bellatrix fora bem-sucedida em sua vida. Ela sempre dissera que queria ser grande, ser lembrada, e não só mais uma Black, bonita, bem educada e com um marido rico. Isso era muito pouco para ela, pouco demais para suportar toda aquela maldade.

Interrompendo sua linha de pensamento, um Remus ofegante irrompeu em seu quarto. "Padfoot. Ataque de Comensais. Hogsmead. Agora!" – e desaparatou instantaneamente, seguido por Sirius.

* * *

Bellatrix estava acomodada na poltrona da sala de estar de sua casa – extremamente elegante, os móveis todos feitos de madeira escura da melhor qualidade, as poltronas e sofás num tom de vermelho escuro, feitas de couro de dragão, e nas estantes, inúmeros objetos decorativos e alguns até voltados às Artes das Trevas também, mas que seriam facilmente escondidos em alguma emergência. Perdida em seus pensamentos, observava o crepitar do fogo na lareira. Aquilo a hipnotizava. Seus olhos já estavam ardendo quando as chamas tomaram a forma dos corpos dela e de Sirius, e ela teve que sacudir a cabeça para que tudo voltasse ao normal. De alguma forma a cena dos dois juntos não saía de sua cabeça... Que maldição, aquilo estava atormentando-a.

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, e segurou-se – ainda bem que o fez – para não deixar escapar um _ "Sirius?!" _. Mas é claro que não era Sirius. Estava tão perdida nas imagens que via no fogo que nem lembrava mais de onde estava, ou seja, na sua casa. Sua casa com Rodolphus, lugar onde o primo jamais poderia estar. Sacudiu a cabeça novamente para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos de uma vez por todas.

"Bellatrix." – ele disse, beijando o pescoço da esposa.

"Olá, Rodolphus." – ela disse, virando o rosto para poder vê-lo.

Culpou-se por compará-lo com Sirius no mesmo momento em que o enxergou. O desgraçado do primo conseguia ser a criatura mais bonita na qual ela já tinha posto os olhos... E Rodolphus, bem, era só Rodolphus.

Mas ela estava satisfeita com seu casamento. O marido sempre fora um partido promissor: rico, de família tradicional, e Comensal da Morte. Não havia amor nenhum entre os dois, – mas amor era algo que ela não se sentia incomodada por não sentir, pelo contrário, sempre fora ensinada a evitar esse sentimento – só uma espécie de cumplicidade, talvez dada mais pelo fato dos dois às vezes _trabalharem_ juntos, prazer físico, e uma certa admiração. Admiração esta vinda principalmente da parte do homem, que colocava Bellatrix num pedestal. E quem não o faria? Para alguém como ele, era uma honra ser casado com uma mulher dotada de tamanha beleza e inteligência, e ainda por cima admirada por todos os bruxos das Trevas por ser a única comensal mulher. O tirava do sério vê-la conversando com outros homens, não por uma suposta falta de confiança, mas pelos olhares que lançavam a ela, podia ver que não havia um que não a desejasse. Mas ela era sua, e pobre de quem a tocasse.

"O Lord requisita sua presença."

Ela se permitiu sentir medo por alguns segundos. Mas não, não haveria como ele ter descoberto... Ou haveria? De qualquer forma, ela aparatou para a sede imediatamente. Entrou, abrindo as pesadas portas de pedra da casa aparentemente abandonada, encontrando alguns comensais, que a cumprimentaram.

"O Lord a espera, Bellatrix." – Lucius disse, indicando o caminho com a cabeça.

"Já estou sabendo." – disse, indo em direção à sala do mestre.

Era um corredor escuro, cheio de portas nas laterais, e por trás de algumas delas nem mesmo Bella sabia o que se passava, estavam sempre trancadas. Depois de um tempo que pareceu relativamente maior do que as outras vezes que fora ali, chegou à porta do aposento onde seu amo se encontrava. Agarrou com força a maçaneta em forma de cobra e a girou, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse num estrondo.

"Milorde." – ela disse, adentrando na sala e indo até a poltrona onde o mesmo estava sentado, ajoelhando-se a seu lado com a cabeça baixa, respeito que os comensais deviam sempre demonstrar.

"Bellatrix." – o homem disse, segurando a lateral da face da garota com sua mão gélida, e levantando seu rosto. "Sempre pontual." – Disse, mas havia algum sarcasmo em sua voz... Ou quem sabe ela só estivesse achando isso porque se sentia culpada, poderia estar imaginando coisas.

"Estou sempre pronta para servi-lo, meu senhor." – ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, ela se levantou.

"Fui informado que você se ausentou na última batalha. Espero que possua uma justificativa convincente." – disse, naquela calma habitual e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo. Voldemort a encarava, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, e ela sabia o que ele tentava fazer. _Feche sua mente, feche sua mente_, repetia em pensamento.

"Meu duelo com um auror acabou se transferindo para a floresta, Milorde." – disse, concentrando-se para não deixar que ele vislumbrasse qualquer vestígio de mentira em sua mente.

"Um auror que você conhece bem, não é mesmo?" – ele parecia ter olhos em todos os lugares.

"Apenas Sirius, mestre, meu primo traidor do próprio sangue. É uma ofensa para mim conhecê-lo." – disse, tentando manter sua postura despreocupada.

"Claro." – ele disse, com um sorriso cínico se formando nos lábios. Se levantou da poltrona. Parecia um gigante perto dela, sua aura era tão sombria.

"Ah, _Bellinha... _Você devia saber que ninguém, ninguém engana Lord Voldemort!" – dizendo isso, segurou o braço da mulher com força, trazendo-a para perto de si.

Ela estava com medo, era verdade. Mas aquilo não deixava de ser excitante. Era simplesmente fascinada pelo mestre, ele era tão poderoso... Nenhuma punição que lhe desse diminuiria isso.

"Eu sei o que você e seu primo sujo fizeram, Bella, eu sei..." – sussurrou no ouvido da garota, passando a mão direita pela lateral do corpo dela. "E não estou nem um pouco satisfeito!"

Na última frase, sua voz se alterou e podia-se ver claramente a fúria em seu rosto. Tudo que a mulher sentiu depois foi a dor de seu corpo se contorcendo devido ao Cruciatus que ele lhe lançou. Voldemort era o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do qual já se tivera registros, uma maldição lançada por ele, mesmo levianamente, era fortíssima.

Mas, tão de repente como a maldição veio, ela cessou. Bellatrix encolheu-se no chão, apertando seus braços em volta da barriga que doía. – "Milorde, eu... Eu não queria."

"Poupe-me de suas desculpas." – ele disse, seco. "Mas você tem sorte, Bellatrix, acabou por ser útil."

Ela o olhava, sem entender, quando ele mandou que ela levantasse – o que ela fez, com uma dificuldade imensa, mas não demonstrou dor, não podia parecer fraca depois de tudo.

"Sabe como ruem os maiores impérios, Bella?" – ele disse, juntando as mãos num gesto enigmático. "Quando são atacados não de fora, mas _internamente._ Nós somos mais poderosos do que essa corja que Dumbledore libera, mas nem por isso devemos subestimá-los. Será melhor se acabarmos com eles de uma vez para que não nos incomodem mais. Está entendendo onde eu quero chegar?"

Ela não sabia se estava, realmente. Ou talvez não quisesse entender.

"Você vai conquistar a confiança do Black, vai usar seus talentos de atriz para fazê-lo acreditar que você mudou, e vai se infiltrar na Ordem da Fênix." – disse, com aquele sorriso vitorioso no rosto. "Vamos por a prova o que costumam dizer, _ um bom espião vale mais que mil soldados." _

Bellatrix estava perplexa. Era uma missão que ela nunca imaginara ter que cumprir, lhe dava nojo só de pensar em ter que conviver com todos aqueles traidores e sangue-ruins. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Como ela faria isso? Era uma ótima atriz, mas Sirius também não era nenhum idiota, não cairia tão fácil assim.

Como que lendo a mente da mulher – o que ele provavelmente fez – Voldemort respondeu às suas perguntas.

"Ele vai acabar acreditando. Você vai convencê-lo de que eu quase a matei, e que viu que eu não merecia sua lealdade." – falou, com um pouco de nojo das próprias palavras.

"E como vou convencê-lo que você quase me matou, Milorde?"

"Ora, achei que fosse mais inteligente, Bella... Eu _vou_ quase matá-la." – ele disse, rindo de uma maneira doentia, fazendo com que inúmeros calafrios percorressem o corpo dela.

Depois disso, ela só teve tempo de sentir seu corpo sendo lançado contra a parede, e a sessão de tortura começando. Voldemort não brincara quando disse que ia quase matá-la, Bellatrix nunca havia apanhado tanto.

Aquilo pareceu levar uma eternidade, e quando acabou, o mestre simplesmente disse _ "Pronto, acho que já está bastante convincente. Agora dê um jeito de encontrar seu primo, você sabe onde fica o apartamento dele. E que fique claro: não vou tolerar falhas." _

Ela teve que se segurar para não rir – até porque rir doeria de uma maneira insuportável. Como ele esperava que ela aparatasse naquelas condições? Se viesse de outra pessoa, ela provavelmente diria que era uma brincadeira, mas vindo do Lord das Trevas, sabia que não era. _Precisava aparatar. _ E foi o que fez, sentindo uma dor extrema em todo seu corpo, mesmo sabendo que podia custar-lhe a vida.

_Não podia falhar._

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo sem muita ação, só pra direcionar a fic.

Frase de Lex Luthor, Smallville.


	3. Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**_"You can't escape from the truth_**_  
Você não pode escaper da verdade  
**I realize you're afraid**  
Eu percebo que você está com medo  
**But you can't abandon everyone**  
Mas você não pode abandoner todo mundo  
**You can't escape**  
Você não pode escapar  
**You don't want to escape" **  
Você não quer escapar_  
(Where Will You Go, Evanescence)

  


**Capítulo III – Mi Casa Es Su Casa**

  
Depois de uma batalha cansativa, e uma breve reunião na Ordem, Sirius aparatou em seu prédio – ou mais precisamente no corredor de seu apartamento. As luzes estavam apagadas, dando ao local um ar sombrio. Enquanto andava em direção a porta, ele aproveitou para acendê-las, parando de súbito com a visão que teve. Um aglomerado de roupas negras, caído no tapete de sua porta. Bem, _seria_ somente um aglomerado de roupas negras, se o dito cujo não estivesse começado a se mover quando percebeu uma aproximação. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que seria aquilo.

Não demorou a descobrir – quando aproximou-se mais, o suposto aglomerado moveu-se com dificuldade, virando para ele, e fazendo com que se deparasse com uma mulher pálida, de cabelos negros e lábios incrivelmente vermelhos, que insistia em povoar seus pensamentos há alguns dias. Mas que diabos ela estava fazendo na porta de seu apartamento, naquele estado?

"Bellatrix?!" – ele disse, recuando, e apertando com a mão direita a varinha no bolso de seu casaco, por precaução.

A mulher estava com um aspecto terrível, era necessário apurar a visão para se perceber os bonitos traços escondidos por aquela face machucada. Sem forças para responder, simplesmente soltou um fraco gemido.

"O que fizeram com você?" – disse, estranhando a situação. "O que você faz aqui? O que..."

"Six!" – ela disse, optando pelo apelido infantil do primo, já que encontrava-se quase sem forças suficientes para pronunciar o nome inteiro. "Me... ajude."

Essa era uma cena que não se via todo dia. Bellatrix Lestrange suplicando por ajuda na porta de um inimigo. Sirius torceu o nariz para aquela cena, ela não podia estar falando sério. Provavelmente era algum tipo de emboscada.

"Eu não nasci ontem, Bellatrix." – ele disse, abrindo a porta com um aceno da varinha recém tirada do bolso, e passando por cima da mulher para adentrar no apartamento sem o mínimo cuidado.

Estava decidido a fechar a porta assim que passasse, mas vacilou e olhou pra trás, dando-lhe mais uma oportunidade. Encontrou aqueles olhos outrora fortes e cruéis, agora aparentemente tão frágeis... Ela tentou alcançá-lo com uma das mãos, que pendeu para o chão logo em seguida.

"Argh... É óbvio que me arrependerei disso, mas que seja!" – ele disse, revirando os olhos. Todas aquelas perdas da guerra deviam estar o amolecendo. O único fato que lhe escapou no momento era que a própria Bellatrix causava muitas delas.

Abaixou-se, pegando-a no colo com uma expressão nada boa no rosto, bateu a porta com um dos pés, e largou-a no sofá. Se fizesse alguma idéia das conseqüências que aquela escolha lhe traria no futuro...

Ela mantinha uma mão apoiada no peito, como que para tentar parar a dor. Sirius retirou a capa da prima, vendo que a blusa estava manchada de sangue. A contragosto, levantou a blusa para ver o ferimento – um corte profundo na diagonal, que ia desde o umbigo até próximo ao pescoço, provavelmente causado por um Sectumsempra. Amaldiçoou o fato de Bellatrix ter um corpo tão perfeitamente delineado, e, concentrando-se para não admirá-la, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo nojo por estar _cuidando_ de alguém que odiava tanto, fez um feitiço para que o ferimento cicatrizasse, conjurando ataduras para enfaixar o peito da mulher. A examinou mais um pouco, tendo o cuidado de não deixá-la bem o suficiente para oferecer perigo.

"Afinal, o que houve?" – ele disse, seco, levantando e se postando na frente dela.

Bellatrix levantou o olhar para encará-lo. Estava prestes a se humilhar para seguir as ordens de seu mestre, e, mesmo que por uma _causa nobre_, aquilo lhe enojava. Era até capaz de transar com o primo, mas não de realmente conversar com ele, implorar por ajuda. Que ironia.

"O Lord das Trevas descobriu, ele leu minha mente..." – respondeu, ainda com uma certa dificuldade para falar.

Ela não precisou especificar o que ele havia descoberto, soou muito óbvio para Sirius.

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a pergunta soaria um tanto quanto idiota. Ele tinha tudo a ver com aquilo, afinal, Bellatrix não fez nada sozinha. Mas precisava de um tempo para absorver a informação. "Porque você não foi para sua casa, e apareceu aqui?"

"Deixe de ser idiota, homem!" – ela disse, levando a mão ao peito, numa pontada de dor por ter elevado a voz. "Rodolphus sabe."

Na verdade, ele não sabia. O Lord das Trevas o comunicaria – como normalmente fazia – que Bellatrix estava em algum tipo de missão, e talvez demorasse a retornar.

"Ora, Bellatrix!" – Sirius reclamou, com raiva. "Será que nem manter as coisas em segredo você sabe fazer?"

Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia o colocado nessa posição. Que diabos faria agora? Sirius sempre foi corajoso e inconseqüente, mas ninguém desejava enfrentar a fúria do Lord das Trevas. Não mesmo.

"Você não conhece o Lord, não conhece os poderes dele." – ela disse, fingindo-se de assustada e tentando se sentar, tentativa esta frustrada pela dor que ainda sentia no peito. "Ele tentou me matar, Sirius. Nunca havia sido tão ferida quanto por ele, eu... Eu não tinha consciência de que ele tinha tanto poder!"

Ela se esforçava para manter a feição de apavorada em seu rosto. Sirius riu.

"Então agora você viu onde se meteu, não é mesmo, _priminha?_" – sua expressão era de total deboche. "Eu bem que avisei."

A raiva a corroía por dentro. Queria gritar que sua lealdade ao Lord era incontestável, que admirava seus poderes e o seguiria até o próprio inferno, mesmo que ele lhe torturasse; que ser submissa a ele era o orgulho de sua vida, mas precisava seguir com a farsa. Falhas não seriam toleradas, aquilo estava perfeitamente claro.

"E agora o que acontece? Ele vai vir atrás de mim para me matar, como tentou fazer com você?" – debochou, embora a perspectiva lhe deixasse apreensivo.

"Você realmente acha que ele ainda divide seus planos comigo?"

Sirius bufou. Bellatrix era uma inútil em todos os sentidos.

"Eu não tenho para onde ir. Não posso ir para minha casa, Rodolphus terminaria o serviço que o Lord das Trevas começou... Não posso ir para a mansão Black, me descobririam ali facilmente. Eu só preciso de um lugar para ficar por enquanto, preciso me afastar até a poeira abaixar." – ela disse, cabisbaixa. Amaldiçoou aquela missão maldita.

"Um lugar pra ficar?" – Sirius soltou uma risada sarcástica que pareceu muito com um latido aos ouvidos dela. "Tem certeza de que você não bateu a cabeça e pirou de vez, Bellatrix? Vou te explicar: nós somos inimigos. Você é uma Comensal da Morte. O que te faz pensar que eu, justamente eu, te _ajudaria?"_

"Você não vai ter coragem de me entregar." – ela disse, com uma expressão segura e pedinte ao mesmo tempo. "Sabe o que fariam comigo, Sirius? Me entregariam aos dementadores, sem nem mesmo um julgamento justo..."

"Fariam isso porque você merece, sua louca!" – ele disse, revirando os olhos. Ela definitivamente tinha batido a cabeça quando foi atacada. "Julgamento justo? Você acha que tem direito de se defender? E quanto a todas aquelas pessoas que você torturou, ou até mesmo matou? Homens, mulheres inocentes... Crianças!"

"Eu sou sua prima!" – ela falou, com seus pensamentos a mil, tentando bolar maneiras de convencê-lo.

"Isso torna a situação ainda pior para você." – ele disse, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Sabe muito bem que eu sempre odiei os Black."

"Sirius... Por favor." – ela disse, fazendo a maior cara de súplica que conseguia. "Eu não quero morrer."

Ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Bellatrix merecia morrer, era fato, então porque era tão difícil agora?

"Você deu sorte, não estou com vontade de te matar hoje."

Ela sorriu internamente – foi mais fácil do que esperava. Ia se redimir com o mestre e tudo ficaria bem.

"Vou sair, Bellatrix. Você fique quieta aí e não mexa em nada, pode esquecer aquele negócio de antigamente, _mi casa es su casa._ Não mais"

Bellatrix simplesmente odiava aquela mania dele de falar em todas as línguas que conhecia. Sirius bateu a porta e não podia acreditar que estava a deixando sozinha em seu apartamento. Era melhor que ninguém resolvesse aparecer por ali. E então foi procurar o único homem que seria capaz de lhe dizer o que fazer.

"Professor?" – perguntou, enfiando a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

"Ah, Sirius, entre, meu rapaz!" – respondeu, sorrindo e o observando com seus olhos cinzas por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

"_Dumbledore_." – ele disse, fechando a porta cuidadosamente e sentando-se. "Precisamos conversar."

"Achei que você viria me procurar." – ele comentou, enigmático. Dumbledore sempre parecia saber de tudo e Sirius não se sentia à vontade com isso.

"Certo. Eu não sei como dizer isso e sei que você vai me achar louco, mas se eu não contar para alguém, aí sim é que enlouquecerei." – despejou todas aquelas palavras como se elas estivessem a ponto de sair há anos.

"Você pode confiar em mim."

"Bellatrixestánomeuapartamento." – aquelas palavras pareciam doer ao serem pronunciadas. Arder. Queimar.

"Perdão?"

"Bellatrix me procurou." – disse, derrotado. "Ela está no meu apartamento e..."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, sua prima?" – ele não parecia surpreso.

"E existe outra?" – perguntou, impaciente, mas se arrependeu depois. Estava confiando seu maior segredo a Dumbledore e não devia tratá-lo dessa maneira. "Ela me procurou quase morta, e..."

"Por que ela procurou _você?"_

_Será que dava para não interromper?_, Sirius quis perguntar, mas se calou. – "Eu não posso lhe contar."

"Ah, Sirius, se você quiser minha ajuda, vai ter que me contar tudo."

Bufou. O pior era que ele tinha razão, não podia chegar lá com notícias absurdas e esperar ajuda sem explicações. E aquilo definitivamente precisava de _muitas_ explicações.

"Aquele dia na batalha,"

"Quando você sumiu e James quase surtou pensando que estivesse morto" – a maldita mania de completar as frases.

"É, esse dia." – Sirius disse, tentando não se irritar. "Eu fui para a floresta duelar com a Bellatrix e acabei, hum... ficando com ela."

A idéia de usar outro termo era constrangedora demais. Ele já nem podia acreditar que estava realmente dizendo aquelas palavras.

"Lamento, mas acho que não estou familiarizado com esse vocabulário de vocês, jovens, Sirius."

"Transando, Dumbledore" – e ele teve certeza de que estava corando. "Eu transei com Bellatrix, minha prima. E eu sei" – completou, vendo o olhar inquisidor que o outro lhe lançava.

"Não estou lhe julgando, apenas tentando entender o que se passa nessa sua cabeça."

"Obrigado." – Sirius disse, mais cínico do que queria, ignorando o segundo comentário..

"E deixe-me adivinhar, Voldemort descobriu?" – perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, interessando-se mais pelo assunto.

"Bingo."

"Isso não é bom." – Dumbledore disse, ajeitando os óculos. "Não é bom."

Bom, não era como se ele precisasse da ajuda de Dumbledore para constatar que não era uma boa situação. – "Eu sei. Mas o que eu faço com a Bellatrix?"

"Ela é uma Comensal, o certo seria entregá-la aos dementadores..."

"Mas?" – Sirius perguntou, ele simplesmente sabia que haveria um.

"Mas ela é sua prima, o que _você_ quer fazer com ela?"

_Se eu soubesse não teria vindo lhe procurar_, ele quis responder, mas estava se esforçando para ser educado.

"Bellatrix merece morrer." – disse, simplesmente. Era a única coisa que lhe ocorria.

"Muitos que vivem merecem a morte." – o homem começou, sério e com aquele olhar misterioso por trás de seus óculos de meia-lua. "E alguns que morrem merecem viver."

Sirius continuava quieto tentando absorver aquelas palavras e, principalmente, seu significado.

"Você pode dar-lhes vida?" – Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de negação. "Então não seja ávido para julgar e condenar alguém à morte. Pois mesmo os muito sábios não conseguem ver os dois lados."¹

"Ainda assim, continuo achando que ela deve morrer." – Sirius disse, irredutível. Tinha certeza de que ela devia morrer, mas inexplicavelmente ele não queria ser quem a condenou a esse destino. No seu inconsciente, esperava que Dumbledore lhe obrigasse a entregá-la então não precisaria se sentir culpado.

"Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, jovem Black."

"Certo. Como o que?" – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Bellatrix pode vir a ser útil. Não há nada como uma mulher contrariada, principalmente quando se trata de uma mulher como sua prima."

Sirius ficou boquiaberto. – "Você pretende que eu a use como espiã?"

"Fonte de informações, talvez." – ele disse, sério. "Vamos, Sirius, sei que pode conquistar a confiança dela. Bellatrix está assustada e ela recorreu a _você."_

"E isso faz você pensar que ela sente algo por mim?" – debochou. "Com todo respeito, Dumbledore, você não conhece a Bellatrix."

Ele riu. – "Exatamente, Sirius. Já você parece conhecê-la muito bem."

_Ótimo argumento_, pensou. Bem, o que ele tinha a perder? O maior risco que corria era ser estrangulado enquanto dormia.

"Certo, você venceu." – ele disse, derrotado. "Mas se ela fizer alguma besteira, eu não me responsabilizo."

Sirius saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si, e não viu o brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore – um brilho que denunciava que ele planejava muito mais do que havia compartilhado. Quando chegou em casa, encontrou uma Bellatrix deitada no sofá usando apenas uma de suas camisas. Não podia negar que aquela era uma visão um tanto quanto tentadora. Ah, aquela ia ser sem dúvidas uma longa temporada.

"Certo, você fica." – ele bufou, indo em direção ao quarto sem nem encará-la.

_"Su casa es mi casa_, priminho?" – ela sorriu, maliciosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo basicamente feito só de diálogo, mas enfim.

¹ Frase de Gandalf, Senhor dos Anéis. 


End file.
